


You Are My Everything

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jensen calls Misha 'Dmitri' in private, Jensen is sentimental, M/M, Mentions of Sasha and the kids, POV Jensen, Schmoop, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet about the cockles ice cream/boat date and Jensen's Instagram/Twitter the following day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmyloo03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/gifts), [Serenhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenhawk/gifts).



> Not beta'd at all. Just a small thing I had to write about such a beautiful moment in that picture. Their smiles will be my undoing.

Jensen tried to swallow the cold sweetness in his mouth, except he was mesmerized, basically rendered useless, by the way Misha's tongue moved on his own cone. Misha often had that effect on him. Now though, Misha seemed to be stopping...and talking. _Why was he talking? Go back to the licking..._

"Jensen!" Misha said his name for what was probably not the first time. Jensen shook himself. 

"What Mish?"

"You okay there? You zoned out."

"Yup, I'm fine." Jensen smiled and tried to will away the blush he could feel darkening his cheeks.

"I just wanted to make sure. After that girl took our pictures I'm sure it will be everywhere that we're here together. I know how private you prefer we keep this." Misha made a vague motion between the two of them and frowned.

Well now Jensen felt like a shit. It wasn't that he didn't want people knowing that he and Misha spent time together. It was just that when he's with Jared it's almost more like PR? and this...this was very much not. What he and Misha had was special, like one in a million special, and he felt like he needed to keep that for himself.

He got protective when people took pictures of him and Dani when they were out in public, and now he found that he felt similarly about pictures of him and Misha.

Misha wasn't like that though, if something was special to him, he shared it. He wanted everyone to know. And, for the first time in a while, Jensen realized how hard this whole situation must be for him.

Jensen reached down between them. They were seated on the edge of the wall above the water, their wives and children playing on the grass behind them. He took Misha's hand in his own, feeling the way his fingers shifted and then gripped Jensen's own sticky ones.

"I'm sorry Dmitri. I don't mean to be like that."

Misha squeezed his hand harder and then released it.

"I know J. It's alright."

Though he said it was okay, Jensen could still see the way his brow creased. It was still on his mind. A half of an idea formed in his mind as they finished their ice cream. He pressed closer to Misha and smiled.

 

* * *

 

The sunset was beautiful from the water. It was only he and Misha and their wives. They left the kids with Sasha back on dry land.

He was a little nervous going this fast out on the open water, he honestly never knew Misha could drive a boat but then, Misha could do pretty much anything.

He calmed his nerves by leaning back against the man. Misha wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him, first on the back of the neck, then catching Jensen's mouth as he turned.

It was sweet and tasted like ice cream.

Vicki had been taking pictures the whole weekend and she captured the entire moment, beginning to end.

"Hey Vic! When you a chance later could you send all of those to me?"

Vicki looked at him then like he was a basket of kittens or something. She and Dani both did sometimes. It made him feel a little uncomfortable but also incredibly warm, and loved.

"Of course J."

Misha's hand tightened in his hip then as he spoke in Jensen's ear. "Look at the sunset babe."

Jensen turned to see, and it was beautiful. He pulled out his phone and took a few pictures. Then he looked over and marveled at the way the light played over his lover's face. Misha was stunning normally but right now? he looked downright ethereal.

He took more than a few pictures of Misha then. When he put his phone down he was overcome with gratitude. It was so intense, how acutely he felt in that moment like he was the luckiest son of a bitch who ever lived.

Jensen hadn't even realized he was crying until Misha's fingers trailed over his cheek, wiping the moisture away.

"J? Are you okay?"

Jensen turned and kissed him then. He tried to put everything he was feeling into that kiss. When they broke apart their wives were really trying hard to hide their own smirks, they always enjoy it when their boys engage in any pda.

"I'm wonderful Misha. Really."

 

* * *

 

The next day, on set, he and Misha found a dark corner and looked through the photos together.

Jensen realized they looked so _happy_ in all of these. He scrolls back to one of his favorites (okay, one of his pg rated favorites) and in this picture they're smiling, it's candid, and it's so fucking beautiful.

Misha watches him silently as he opens Instagram. He crops Misha's arm around his waist out but otherwise it's a very honest picture of them. Even with the snarky hashtag he attaches to it, it still leaves him feeling vulnerable.

He then tweets the same picture with a similar joke attached. When he's finished he puts his phone down and looks up at Misha.

Misha is not crying, but it's a near thing. They're in relative privacy sitting back behind the craft services, so Misha takes advantage and kisses him.

Jensen can fucking feel how much those pictures mean to him, the passion and fury and gratitude they have for each other is palpable.

When they part, Jensen takes Misha's face in his hands and rests their foreheads together.  

"I love you Dmitri."

He can feel Misha smiling.

"I love you too J."


End file.
